


Nothing Standard

by amorassofpixelz



Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Surveillance, Teasing, because no one's dead, slight AU, that's whack, why do all the works in this tag have some level of dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorassofpixelz/pseuds/amorassofpixelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb sees something he probably shouldn't. But Nathan, as always, is one step ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Standard

Caleb was finding it harder and harder to sleep. He'd been with Nathan for almost a month; somehow the whole employer-employee thing had long since gone out the window, and now he was basically living in a billionaire's home for free. They hadn't done much, just a lot of hanging out, talking, drinking, wasting time.

The Turing test with Ava had long since concluded. She passed, and while Nathan hadn't let her out of the room, Caleb still visited her every day. She never seemed to mind; and on the cameras at night, she never seemed to express any upset about the situation.

Tonight was especially bad. Caleb checked the clock. _3:37._ He let his head fall as his right hand fumbled for the remote. The warm glow of the monitor filled the room, his eyes straining to compensate for the light. _Source 1: Lobby_. Empty. _Source 2: Kitchen_. Empty. When he switched to _Source 3: Room_ , he realized it wasn't Ava's room he was looking at.

 _"Wha-"_ he shifted himself upward to get a closer look.

This must've been _Nathan's_ room. He sat upright in bed, facing the camera. His head tilted down, a pad of paper next to him amongst the sheets.

Caleb closed his eyes, convinced they were feeding him the wrong information. It was late; he was drunk.

When he opened them, he saw Nathan standing, naked.

Caleb switched to _Source 4: Room1_ and saw Ava, sitting at her desk.

_What the fuck._

Was this intentional? It had to be. Caleb found his hand hitting the button before he willed himself to do so.

Nathan hadn't moved, but the hand working up and down his half-erection was. Caleb didn't know how to react. Did he keep watching? Pretend he hadn't seen it?

_Did Nathan know he was watching?_

He shut the monitor off. Getting drunk with Nathan was one thing, but this... this didn't feel right.

He dropped back down onto the pillow. Should he bring it up tomorrow?

He glanced back at the clock. _3:44._

Caleb turned the monitor back on, watching through stifled regret as Nathan's pace increased, holding out his free hand as he came. He shuddered, dropping back down onto the mattress as a look of defeat occupied his features.

Caleb noticed himself growing, the long-delayed realization that _Nathan is fucking hot_ hitting him. He suppressed the thought, even as he watched the man through the monitor walk into the bathroom.

\\\

He slept in past 10, the first time since he'd arrived. His groggy frame found its way to the end of the hallway before he remembered what happened.

_Was that a dream?_

Dreaming about Nathan? That's fucking insane. He turned around and went back to his room.

Grabbing the remote off the nightstand, he brought the monitor back to life.

 _Source 3: Room_ showed Ava, drawing.

He clicked forward.

It looped back to _Source 1: Lobby._ Empty.

Once more.

 _Source 2: Kitchen_. Nathan was leaning against the counter, looking out through the long pane of glass in front of him.

Caleb closed his eyes. _That wasn't a dream. I know it._ He repeated it to himself all the way back through the hallway.

His hand pushed against the frosted glass of the door as he entered the living room, a soft scrape as it slid off.

Nathan turned around.

"Hey, dude." Two glasses in hand, he walked toward Caleb. "I take it you slept well?" The bounce in his voice caught Caleb's attention.

Handing one of the tall green juices over, he continued in the absence of a reply. "Or not."

Caleb stayed silent, making his way around the front of the couch and taking a seat.

"Dude." Caleb snapped out of it.

"Yeah, I slept fine. Thanks." It came out rushed, drawing more attention than the silence.

"You alright, Caleb?"

"Yeah."

Nathan took a seat on the opposite couch, downing the juice in two gulps. Caleb watched.

There were a few moments of silence before Nathan spoke again.

"I know you were watching, dude."

Caleb's eyes suddenly found the carpet fascinating.

"C'mon, you don't need to feel bad. If it helps, this was the second time I did it. Just got lucky this time, I guess"

Caleb kept still.

"I'll be honest, Caleb, I wasn't sure if you'd bite at first. But you already know I've gone through your porn profile, so let's not kid ourselves here."

Caleb wasn't sure if he felt embarrassed or flattered, but either way, he felt like he knew where this was going.

He placed his glass on the table. "What does that mean?"

Nathan laughed. "I'm not here to pass judgement on anyone's sexuality, man, but you seem at least _pretty curious_ to me."

Caleb looked over. "So? What's the point here?"

Nathan's head tilted in thought.

"I want to suck your dick, Caleb." He never was one to mince words.

_"Uh..."_

"And I think you want me to just as bad." His tone was persuasive.

 _He did_ , but he wasn't about to let Nathan get the upper hand.

"Uh- is that so?"

Nathan pushed his glasses up, "I mean, you did watch me last night. All you had to do was press a button, dude."

_Fuck._

"Did you like it?"

_Yes._

"I guess."

"Then I guess it's settled." Nathan's beard curved as a smile crept out.

He got up, pushed the table over towards the opposite couch and kneeled in front of Caleb. He took off his glasses, placing them next to Caleb's lap on the couch.

Caleb was frozen. This wasn't his first time, but this wasn't exactly _on the agenda_ , either.

"So?"

Caleb bit his lip, eyes shifting back and forth.

"Dude, if you don't want me to you can say-"

"No. I mean - _yes_. Just do it."

Nathan grinned again. "That's it, Caleb."

His hands went for the button at the top of Caleb's jeans. He undid it, grabbing them by the top and pulling them down to his ankles.

His boxers remained, slowly rising as Caleb let himself go.

Nathan didn't waste time, pulling them down too. He didn't waste time using hands, either. He went straight for it, letting his tongue run the length of it as Caleb's hands turned to fists.

" _Shit_ , Nathan."

Nathan didn't reply. He let all of Caleb into his mouth, still not fully erect. Gliding up and down, Caleb felt himself grow harder still in the wet heat of Nathan's lips. It'd been a long time since his last blowjob, but Nathan was nothing like what he'd gotten before. He almost seemed _passionate_ about it, letting Caleb's arousal take precedent over his own.

Gripping the back of the bobbing head in front of him, Caleb groaned as Nathan grazed the slit at his end, leaking precum that was turned to lubricant just moments later in his mouth. He kept going, up and down the shaft until he finally came up for air.

His breath was heavy against Caleb's slick length, using his tongue to run just under his head.

 _"Oh, shit."_ Caleb lurched forward at the feeling, nothing in the world mattering to him but the friction of Nathan's tongue against him. He couldn't help but pull Nathan towards him, and the billionaire took notice.

Taking grip of Caleb with his left hand, Nathan kept working under the tip as he stroked up and down. The almost frictionless way his lips went over Caleb's skin, it sent him further and further to the edge.

Nathan let out a raspy breath before going all the way down once again, letting Caleb reach the far end of his throat and letting out out a weighty moan to send him through an almost painful throb of pleasure.

 _"Christ, Nathan."_ His voice was weak, almost a whisper as Nathan's relentless attention pushed him to the point of breaking.

Nathan came up again, speaking for the first time in minutes. _"You close?"_ His voice was ravenous.

 _uhuh_. The sound was heavy in his throat.

He went down again, savoring every twitch of Caleb as he ran his free hand over his stomach, lightly squeezing his right nipple, knowing exactly what he was doing.

_"Ok, ok I'm-"_

He felt a searing heat under Caleb's pinch before he let his first shot go. Nathan grunted, the reverberation in his mouth only serving to heighten Caleb's climax. His back was arched, head held high as he let himself go into Nathan's throat.

Nathan came up for the third time, letting the rest of Caleb's load paint streaks across his face and beard.

_"Fuuck."_

Nathan's grip on Caleb only tightened as he pumped the last few bursts out of him, the face above him contorted into pure bliss.

Nathan didn't let go until Caleb went soft in his hands.

" _Fuck_ , Caleb. I've been wanting to do that since you got here."

He stood up, straddling Caleb as he leaned in. Caleb thought about the mess on Nathan's face only for a second before the heat of his lips stole it from his mind.

Nathan's own sign of affection was jutting out against Caleb's thigh, impatiently awaiting release. Nathan was so lost on Caleb that he'd ignored himself entirely.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Caleb looked down.

"Do you...?"

Nathan smiled, face still a mess.

"Don't worry about me, dude. I can take care of myself."


End file.
